Crossover Series Ep6
by Whip-Owl
Summary: When one of the Doctor's companions get stuck in Everlost, he and his other companion go to get her back. But Everlost is run on memories and there are a few things all 3 of them would like to forget.
1. Pre-Credits

Pre-Credits

(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Everlost. It's also been a while since I watched the 11th Doctor and even longer since I read Everlost, so I apologize in advance for any problems.)

It was a bit of a walk from the college back to her apartment. If she was accepted, Aggie was going to consider living on campus.

Aggie was broken from her thoughts as her phone started ringing. She jumped and looked at it. It was Kay. Aggie answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Aggie, guess this means you're done with your little college tour?" Kay asked on the other end.

Aggie smiled slightly. "Yeah." She agreed.

"Are you going to go there?" Kay wanted to know.

"How should I know? I've been there one time, and they haven't accepted me yet." Aggie told her. She took a deep breath. "Though, I think they're considering it more than last year." She admitted.

She could practically hear Kay smirk on the other end. "I guess that Doctor did some good after all." Kay said.

Aggie stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since you came back from your trip with him you've seemed all worldly and . . . what am I looking for? Mature I guess."

"Oh."

"Oh? Aggie it's a good thing." Kay told her.

Aggie nodded even though Kay couldn't see her. "Yeah, yeah I know. Listen Kay, I've got to go." She hung up the phone and started walking again. Was it true? It didn't seem like she'd gotten more mature at all. She flinched at the last memory she'd had with the Doctor. If Kay was right though . . . when had that started?

Aggie had hung up because she knew she couldn't focus on Kay with these thoughts running through her head. She should've known she couldn't focus on getting home safely either. She didn't see the car come towards her as she stepped into the street, but she felt it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There were 2 things odd about Aggie's arrival in Everlost. One was simply that she arrived. Only children had ever gone to Everlost. The second was that most people didn't wake up in Everlost for months. It took Aggie a much shorter time. Both oddities might be explained by her being programed. It takes far longer for a person to be born than for a game character to be created, so it was waking up in Everlost. And in time Aggie had been a character she was far from an adult.

As it was Aggie woke up the morning after she'd died. She was lying on the pavement, with a good view of her hand. Aggie felt disoriented, unsure how she'd gotten there. But she didn't feel any pain, so she sat up with a sigh. There was a kid staring at her.

Aggie wasn't very good with children, but she smiled and did her best. "Hi there."

The kid took a step back.

Apparently that hadn't worked very well then. "I'm Aggie. What's your name?"

"I've never seen an adult in Everlost before." He said.

"Everlost?" Aggie asked. She looked around. It looked like the same town as before. Though something was off . . . she pushed it out of her mind. "What are you talking about?"

"That's where we are." The boy answered. "It's where dead people go sometimes."

"I'm not dead." Aggie told him. Instantly she thought back to the last time she'd thought that. She'd been in for a nasty surprise then. She tried not to panic.

The boy shrugged. "You probably just don't remember, but all people are dead here." He looked at her in confusion then, and completely changed the subject. "Hey what's wrong with your hand?"

"My hand is fine. . ." She said in confusion, looking down at it. She'd pushed herself up with it, it seemed normal. When she looked at it though she saw it had turned to coding. That was when she screamed.

* * *

Caelix walked through the halls of the Jedi temple. He noticed another Jedi, a real Jedi, and avoided eye contact. He might still be welcome in the temple, might still have his light saber, and he knew how to use the force. But he couldn't use it anymore, and far too often Jedi, intentionally or otherwise, reminded him of that.

He walked passed and stood by a window, looking out and Couracant. Then he heard a whirring. Caelix's eyes widened briefly. They were back to normal when he turned around to see the TARDIS, with the Doctor standing outside it. "Doctor. I don't believe I wanted to see you."

"No, but I wanted to see you. And before you use that thing on me," He waved his hand at the light saber on Caelix's belt, "I'm visiting because of Aggie."

Caelix looked behind the Doctor, but he didn't see Aggie in the TARDIS. He instantly became less defensive. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well uh. . ." That wasn't a good sign. "Come on. I'll catch you up on the way." The Doctor told him.

The 2 of them walked into the TARDIS and the Doctor started it up. It would probably be gone before anyone else in the temple realized it had been there.

_She. _Caelix reminded himself. Back when he could still feel the Force, he'd felt that the TARDIS was alive. Caelix crossed his arms. "I'm waiting."

* * *

Kay stood at the hospital, watching Aggie. Not that she was interesting to watch. She hadn't moved since she'd been hit by a car.

* * *

"So she's dead?" Caelix asked in disbelief.

"Not dead, in a coma. Big difference." The Doctor corrected.

Caelix sighed at the ceiling. "So why did you want me if we're just waiting for her to wake up?"

"Well, normally we would just be waiting for her to wake up, but we're not now."

The TARDIS stopped moving, but instead of going towards the doors the Doctor walked out of the room, deeper into the TARDIS. Caelix followed. He'd never seen much of the TARDIS, he couldn't help being a little curious.

The Doctor continued. "The longer Aggie's in a coma the more likely she gets and electric shock and starts glitching. Then the other humans might take her and dissect her."

He said it very causally, but Caelix knew tone didn't mean everything with that Doctor. "Thanks for making the subject so cheery." He muttered. "So what are we going to do about it? You're telling me you can wake her up?"

"Yes actually." The Doctor confirmed. He walked through a door. Caelix followed him. They were in a huge empty, and kind of pink, room. Caelix turned his attention back to the Doctor as he continued. "I think Aggie's in a place called Everlost. You go there when you die, briefly. I'm not sure about all the rules, I've never stayed very long."

"But you've been there?" Caelix questioned.

"Yes, between all my face changes actually." The Doctor answered. "Some stays are long than other. Anyway, if Aggie's there, all we have to do is go there, find her, and tell her go back to her body."

"Right. . ." Caelix said slowly. "So if it's the afterlife, how do we get there?" He looked around. "And what's this room?"

The Doctor sighed, and Caelix noticed he'd gotten a lot more serious. "This is the zero room. It's good for recovering from regenerations, or comas."

It suddenly clicked for Caelix. "Doctor, I know what you're thinking. Don't do it. Doctor I swear I will kill you."

"Sorry Caelix." The Doctor said. He pulled his screwdriver out. "Geronimo." He turned it on.

"Doctor!" Caelix screamed. He sat up and looked around. He was on Earth, Aggie's world, but something was different. Everything was blurry. Despite knowing somewhere in the back of his mind he didn't need to breathe, Caelix sighed. He had a few . . . metal parts to make up for his sister shredding his organs. The Doctor must have used his screwdriver to shut off enough of them to put Caelix in a comma.

A few moments later the Doctor was lying next to him. But something was wrong. The Doctor sat up, grinned, and asked, "Hello. Would you like a jelly baby?"

Caelix's jaw fell a little.

"What?" The Doctor looked down. He had changed outfits into one that included a long scarf and, more importantly, had a different face. "Oh. Hold on." The Doctor closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment. Then he was surrounded by a gold glow. When it faded the Doctor had a new face. "Sorry about that."

"Doctor. . ." Caelix started.

"This place runs on memory, you appear how you remember yourself." He explained.

"Doctor. . ."

"Now, we've got to save Aggie. Allons y!" The Doctor leapt into the air, landing on his feet.

"Doctor!" Caelix shouted impatiently.

"What Caelix?" The Doctor asked equally as impatient, turning around.

"You've still got the wrong face!" Caelix shouted. "This is what you looked like the first time I met you."

"Oh." The Doctor looked down again. He seemed more disappointed than last time. "I suppose you want me to change back." He sighed.

"Yeah, just a bit." Caelix said, raising an eyebrow. He really wanted it more than a bit, and his tone made that obvious.

The Doctor seemed very put out by this, but he glowed again and changed. "Alright, welcome back me!" The Doctor shouted, spinning on the spot. "Or one of me. Am I the right me Caelix?"

Caelix smirked. This was the right Doctor alright. He nodded.

"Oh that's a relief. I thought we'd have to do this all day."

"I severely hope you don't have that many faces." Caelix replied, still smirking.

The Doctor actually smiled then. That was when there a gasp nearby. The 2 turned. A kid was watching them, stepping up and down in place. After watching for a moment Caelix realized he was doing it because his feet were sinking into the ground. Caelix automatically looked down, he wasn't sinking though.

"Hi there." The Doctor greeted, waving. "I'm the Doctor, this is Caelix."

"I didn't think adults could come here earlier." The kid said, practically ignoring the introduction. "But I was wrong. There was the woman, and now there's you."

Caelix and the Doctor exchanged glances. Neither had any doubt who the woman was. "Well, here we are." The Doctor said. "And, where's the woman?"

"This means Mary Hightower was wrong." The kid muttered, frowning.

Caelix snapped his fingers twice. The kid blinked and turned to him. "Hey, the Doctor asked a question. Why not try answering it?" He suggested. He wasn't yelling, but he certainly sounded irritated.

"Um. . ." The kid started uncertainly. "I'm not sure. I offered to take her to Mary Hightower, but she said no. She said . . . she wanted to be left alone. She was scary."

Caelix sighed. He didn't know who Mary Hightower was and frankly he didn't care.

The Doctor luckily, had more tact. "Can you lead me back to where you found her?" He asked.

The kid nodded silently.

"Me?" Caelix questioned.

"Well you're obviously scaring him, isn't he?" He asked the kid, who once again nodded.

Caelix took out his light saber, hit himself softly over the head with its hilt, and put it back in his belt. "Fine. I'll just stand here like some statue then." Caelix said.

"Yes, well no. Don't stand like a statue, you might actually become one here. But if it helps, yes." The Doctor said. The kid looked confused.

Caelix just smiled. "Whatever you say Doctor."

"Right." The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Lead on." He told the kid.

* * *

Aggie sat on the sidewalk outside a building. It was one of the few places she could find where she didn't sink, though she wasn't sure why. She tried to figure out what to do now. She'd died before, but she couldn't remember it, and when she tried to she became slightly more coded and less body, so she stopped. She wasn't sure what to do.

_Maybe I should've gone with that kid after all. _Aggie thought. She sighed, and tried not to cry.

"Aggie!" A voice cried.

Aggie turned towards it. "Who are you?" She asked.

At the same time the man in front of her asked, "What happened to you?" The man responded to her question first. "What do you mean? I'm the Doctor."

Aggie shook her head, trying not to look panicked. "You don't look or sound like the Doctor." She told him. He had a bow tie, but the similarities stopped there. The big furry coat was quite the tip off.

The man looked down. "Ah. This is an old one. Sorry." He looked up and started glowing. The kid with him took a step back, alarmed. Aggie was tempted to do the same. But then the glowing stopped and the Doctor was standing there.

"H-how did you do that?" Aggie asked.

The kid nodded, silently agreeing.

"Well, this place relies on our memories. You remember yourself a certain way that's what you become." The Doctor explained.

That would be why she became more coding each time she thought of it.

The Doctor continued. "We're lucky really. I could've thought of. . ." He trailed off as he started glowing again. "No, no, no!" The Doctor shook his head violently.

Aggie leapt up. "Doctor!" She cried out. He looked terrified, and when that happened something bad was going to happen. The kid's eyes widened in fear of the 2 panicking adults and he ran away.

The Doctor ignored them both and shouted to himself. "Just because I thought of him doesn't mean I want to become him! Stop it!" It was too late. The Doctor finished changing.

Aggie wasn't sure what he was so upset about, and he was still upset even if he'd stopped shouting. He was older certainly, but that couldn't be so bad, especially here. Age didn't matter when you were dead did it?

The Doctor seemed to disagree. He was still shaking his head and closed his eyes, as if he didn't want to see himself. "I can't . . . change back. . ." He opened his eyes, but he hadn't changed. He sighed.

"Doctor." Aggie stepped forward and grabbed his arms. The Doctor looked up at her. There was something about his eyes, she could tell it was him. They had that pained look they'd had when Aggie had found out she was a game character. He obviously wouldn't agree, or wouldn't be comforted by the fact. And she didn't know how to change him back. After thinking for a moment she said the first thing she could think of, no matter how stupid it seemed. "Bow ties are cool."

The Doctor blinked in surprise, and then actually smiled. "Yes, I say that don't I."

"I'd assume you believe it too." Aggie said.

"In that body yes." The Doctor agreed. He looked at Aggie then, really looked. And he started glowing. When he stopped he was back to the Doctor Aggie knew. The Doctor looked down. He gave a little laugh. "Oh Aggie." He hugged her.

Aggie stood in surprise for a moment then hugged him back. They just stood like that for a while.

"Aggie?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do I feel like I'm up to my knees in concrete?" He asked.

Aggie's eyes widened and she looked down. "Because you are. . ." She answered.

"Oh that's very not good." The Doctor muttered. "Come along Aggie." He let go of her and did a kind of hop towards the place she'd been standing earlier. Aggie followed. She had a slightly harder time, being shorter, but she and the Doctor made it safely to the part of concrete they wouldn't sink on.

The 2 of them started panting. "Well this is ridiculous we don't need to breathe." The Doctor pointed out.

"Oh right." Aggie looked away, slightly embarrassed she'd forgotten that.

"Now enough of that. What happened to you? You're human why would you imagine yourself all . . ." The Doctor waved his hand at her arm, clearly not sure what he was trying to explain. "TV fuzzy."

This wasn't helping Aggie's embarrassment. "Shut up!" She said, shouting so he wouldn't notice how close she was to crying. "I get it! I'm still Aggie! But I'm not human!"

"Of course you're human. Wait, is there something I'm missing?"

"Missing?! You knew before I did I-!"

"No wait stop!" The Doctor cried out. Aggie shut up. "Aggie, the place with the purple fields. Do you remember that?"

Baffled as to where this was going, Aggie nodded. They'd gone there after Caelix's sister died.

"That was the last thing I did with you." The Doctor explained.

"What?" Aggie asked. Not fully understanding. "Doctor, that's not the last thing we did."

"Well it is for you, but I'm a time traveler. The Doctor you saw after that is a future me. It's all very timey wimey."

Aggie shook her head, but it was more so she could understand what he'd just said, not that she thought he was being ridiculous. "So . . . I shouldn't tell you what's happened since then."

"No, then it would be set in stone." The Doctor explained. "Or changing it would create a paradox. Anyway, I think you've been dead long enough."

Aggie stared at him and asked, barely daring to hope, "Are you telling me . . . I can come back to life again?"

"Yes. Well no, you're not really dead this time. You're just in a coma. You can go back to your body and just pop back in."

"That's great!" Aggie exclaimed.

"I know!" The Doctor shouted, sounding just as excited. "But first, let's go tell Caelix we found you."

* * *

Caelix stood at the spot the Doctor had left him. To all the world it would look like he was relaxed, but he wasn't. If there was one thing Caelix had learned since losing the ability to use the Force, it was that he had to stay alert. So he watched and listened to everything he could.

The living people were a bit distracting though. Every time they walked through him without seeing him he could pick up on their thoughts. Caelix wondered briefly if this was where the Force ghosts stayed. He made a mental note never to walk through one of them.

Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned. A kid was walking towards what looked like food. Not blurry food, that meant it was in Everlost. But why would there be food just sitting out in the open. Caelix looked around the scene a little more. There was a net over the food. It was a trap.

"Hey kid!" Caelix shouted. He ran towards her, luckily she was fairly close. "Look out!" He pushed her out of the way as the net came down. She was safe, but he was rather stuck.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The people carrying Caelix dropped him and tugged the net off him. Caelix finally lifted his head. The walls around him were wood, and considering how much rocking was going on he'd guess he was on a boat.

In front of him, on the weirdest throne ever, sat a strange red creature. He was weird, and kind of icky, but Caelix lived in a galaxy with hundreds of alien species and traveled through time and space with the Doctor. He wasn't impressed.

"I am the McGill!" The green creature shouted. "Hear my name and tremble!"

Caelix tipped his head. "If you wanted that, you should have picked a more intimidating name." He said.

There was a collective gasp from the people on the ship. They all were a bit off too, but they seemed more or less human.

The McGill glared at Caelix, clearly not liking his remark. "Perhaps you'd be more intimidated if we put you in a barrel and pushed you to the center of the earth." He countered.

Caelix had to admit he hadn't thought of that, but he supposed if they kept sinking on certain patches of ground like he and the Doctor had it was possible. "So why haven't you?" Caelix asked.

"No adults ever come to Everlost." The McGill said.

"I've been getting that a lot." Caelix muttered.

"How did you get here?" The McGill demanded.

Caelix snorted. "Like I'm going to tell you."

"Make him talk!" The McGill ordered one of the people on the boat. Said person strode forward and drew out a sword.

Caelix tried not to roll his eyes. He brought out his light saber, ignited it, and swung it at the sword. The 2 blades connected. Caelix's eyes widened and he couldn't stop himself from giving a little gasp. "That was supposed to go through the sword." He said.

The McGill, and a few others, laughed. "This is Everlost! It doesn't matter what it's supposed to do!" He continued laughing.

Caelix scowled. He told himself not to panic. He couldn't use the Force, but he was sure he had more training than this guy ever had. The guy pulled the sword back. Caelix swung again.

* * *

Aggie and the Doctor walked to were Caelix had been. The Doctor stopped and looked around, frowning.

"Something wrong Doctor?" Aggie asked.

"Yes, Caelix was here the last time I looked. He's supposed to still be here." He waved his hand at the spot and turned, as if expecting Caelix to pop out of the ground.

"Well . . . let's see if someone knows what happened to him." Aggie suggested. She looked around. "Look! There's someone there!" She pointed and started running to the girl walking down the street. She was obviously dead, she looked different than the living.

"Wait!" The Doctor cried. "Don't . . . wander off." He sighed and followed her.

"Excuse me!" Aggie called out. The girl gasped and turned towards her and the Doctor. Aggie dropped down so she was eye level with her. "Hey, have you seen a man? Not him, a different one." Aggie asked, jerking her head at the Doctor. "I hear there aren't many adults here."

The girl shook her head. "There aren't." She confirmed.

"So. . ." Aggie urged.

The girl nodded quickly, still looking nervous. "I've seen another man. He pushed me out of the way before a net could land on me. But. . ." She swallowed. "The net landed on him instead. I'm afraid he's been taken by the McGill."

"The McGill?" Aggie was baffled. "Where's he?"

The girl wordlessly pointed towards the ocean.

Aggie started running that way. The Doctor followed her, though he stopped before passing the girl. "Here. I have too many of these now." He handed her his bag of jelly babies.

He and Aggie reached the beach. There were boats in the water, but only 1 was solid. It was out of range for them to simply walk on. Aggie and the Doctor started stepping up and down in place to avoid sinking. "Now what?" Aggie asked.

"I've got an idea, but you're not going to like it." The Doctor answered.

Aggie looked up. "What is it?"

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out. "This is supposed to affect all technology, which you kind of are. . ."

"Yes." Aggie sighed, knowing what he was getting at. "That would work."

"Ah. Knew you wouldn't like it."

"No." Aggie agreed. "But let's get it over with." She took his hand.

The Doctor turned his screwdriver on as Aggie started stepping forward. That was the last thing she was aware for a moment as she burst into coding. When the world came back into focus they were on the boat. Strange, this time didn't hurt as much as glitching usually did.

"More adults!" Someone shouted.

Aggie turned and made a face. The kid standing there seemed like a kid, human one, but barely. "Aggie, run." The Doctor urged.

"That's your plan?" Aggie asked.

"Alright, you run that way, I'll run this way." He specified, pointing down the hall.

The kid drew a sword, and Aggie could here footsteps above. She turned around and ran down the hall where the Doctor had told her to go.

* * *

Caelix locked blades with the person he was fighting once more. Then he did twisted his light saber, getting it into the hilt of the sword. He lifted his arm and the sword jerked away from its user. He turned to the McGill. The McGill was glaring at him. Caelix merely raised an eyebrow.

"Attack!" The McGill shouted. This time everyone in the room charged towards him, with or without weapons. Now he was in trouble.

* * *

Aggie dashed down the hall and turned a corner. It felt like she'd been going around in circles, and running for a while. Luckily she wasn't getting tired. She was beginning to wonder if it was possible in this world.

Aggie stopped. She'd reached the end of the hall, and the only way to go now was through the door at the end. She opened the door and slipped in, quickly closing it behind her.

"Woah. You were right. There are other adults here." A voice said.

Aggie spun around, and her jaw dropped. This room was filled with people hanging from the ceiling, and among them was Caelix. The kid who'd spoken before continued. "Kind of funny looking though, what's with the numbers?"

Aggie looked self consciously down at her still coded arm. A little more of the real arm disappeared. She futilely put her arm behind her back.

Caelix was staring at her with deep concern. "Aggie, what happened to you?" He asked. His voice sounded funny, like 2 people were talking and one was a robot. Aggie had heard it once before, when his cyborg parts started breaking down.

Aggie sighed. Of course Caelix didn't know what had happened to her. He hadn't been there and the Doctor hadn't known to tell him. "That's rich coming from someone who can't talk!" Aggie snapped. She covered her mouth quickly. She shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry, Caelix I'm sorry."

"No forget it." Caelix said. He sounded a little bitter, but it faded. "You came to get me, I shouldn't ask if you don't want me to. Now, can you get me down?"

Aggie walked over so she was directly under him. She didn't know how to get him down. She closed her eyes in thought. She couldn't glitch them both without the sonic screwdriver. _Vanellope can glitch on command. _Aggie thought. _But that's different. You're still too human for that. Only because you remember yourself like that._

Aggie's eyes snapped open. This place worked on memory, the Doctor had said so himself. If she wanted to glitch on command, she could. She took Caelix's hand. "I've got this." She assured him. She closed her eyes, focusing with all her might on the task at hand. Then she felt different and Caelix fell from the ceiling with a thunk. She opened her eyes. "Caelix, are you okay?"

"A little warning would've been nice." Caelix grunted, getting up. Aggie noticed know his eyes were off too.

"Caelix, the Doctor's on the ship too. We've got to find him and get out of here."

"Hey! What about us?!" One of the kids hanging from the ceiling shouted.

At the same time Caelix objected. "We can't leave yet! They took my light saber!"

"You'll have it back when you come back to life." Aggie pointed out. "Won't you?"

"I don't know, and I can't take the risk! Aggie, a light saber is personal, it's like an extension of the user. But you have to make it through the Force. If I lose my light saber I'll never be able to replace it."

Aggie was quiet. The kids hanging from the ceiling were not. "So, you going to let us down or not?"

"Okay. I'll try." Aggie said. She reached up, it was harder to reach the kids, they were smaller. She didn't get a chance to though. At that moment the door opened.

"Aggie, you think you could get us out of here?" Caelix asked.

"Think you can give me some time?" Aggie replied. Her tone was harsher than she'd meant out of panic.

"I can't use the Force, and I don't my light saber, no I can't give you some time." He answered, stepping back as a few of the pirates came in.

"You mean you remember you can't use the Force." Aggie pointed out. "I can't glitch on command in real life, and yet here I'm doing it."

Caelix's eyes grew wider. He remembered not being able to use the Force too, but he could also remember what it felt like. He'd felt it nearly his whole life after all. So Caelix took a deep breath, and remembered the Force. It was there!

"Yes!" Caelix shouted, jumping higher than any normal human could. His voice still sounded a bit robotic but who cared, he could use the Force. Caelix extended his hand and mentally pushed the pirates back out. He laughed. When he stopped Aggie was staring at him. "What?"

Aggie shook her head and smiled. "I'm just not sure I've ever seen you happy before. Really happy."

Caelix kept smiling, until the pirates got up. "Aggie, the Doctor!"

Aggie nodded. She looked back up the kids. "We'll be back!" She said as she took Caelix's hand with her good one. The 2 ran out of the room, Caelix leading the way.

"Where are we going?" Aggie asked. Caelix wasn't even pausing in his running.

"I can sense the Doctor now. Don't worry, I'll find him."

They reached a hall and a door opened up. It wasn't a pirate who stepped out, or the McGill. It was an adult. "Nice of you 2 to show up." He said sarcastically.

Neither Caelix nor Aggie recognized him by appearance, but they both knew who he was. "Wrong Doctor!" The chorused.

"By all means keep the coat though." Caelix drawled, waving his hand at the Doctor's rainbow coat. "Maybe you can blind the enemy with it."

"Nice way to thank the person who found this." The Doctor said, holding Caelix's light saber. Never the less he started glowing and turned back into the Doctor Aggie and Caelix knew.

"My light saber!" Caelix cried out.

"Yes, good it's yours. That could have been embarrassing." The Doctor said. He handed the light saber back to Caelix, who snatched it, a little too forcefully, out of the Doctor's hand.

"Doctor." Aggie said. Both he and Caelix turned to her. She'd been quiet for a while. "There are a bunch of kids tied up in the room I've found Caelix. We've got to go help them."

"Oh. That's what's going on now. Uh, no, no we can't really." The Doctor said.

"What? Why not?" Aggie asked.

"Well, long story short, someone else is going to free them. It'll work out well. Trust me." The Doctor explained.

Aggie looked at him for a long time. He seemed sincere, but it was kind of hard to tell with him.

"Great." Caelix interrupted Aggie's thoughts. "Can we get out of here then?"

"Right." The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Come along then." He ran off and the other 2 followed him. They climbed out onto the deck of the boat. The problem was, the boat had been getting steadily farther away from shore. The all stood at the edge for a moment.

"Uh Aggie . . . I don't suppose you can do your glitching trick again?" Caelix asked.

Aggie shook her head. "I'm not sure if I can make it that far."

"Well, one way to find out." The Doctor took his screwdriver out.

"No Doctor. I don't need that." Aggie said. The Doctor looked skeptical. "Trust me." She added, only realizing how recently the Doctor had said that after it was out of her mouth.

The Doctor smiled. "Well played Aggie." He put his screwdriver back in his pocket.

Aggie took his hand and placed her transparent coded hand on top of Caelix's, careful not to let it fall through. She closed her eyes, and glitched. For a moment she was afraid to open her eyes, but it felt like they were sinking. She had to open her eyes. She did so. They were on shore. She'd done it. Aggie smiled.

* * *

Caelix stood in the doorway of Aggie's hospital room, the Doctor stood inside the actual room. No one could see them though, they were still dead. Aggie stood over her own body. It was a weird feeling, especially after all the time worrying about glitching. She looked so . . . human.

Aggie turned to the Doctor. "All I have to do, is step in, and I'll be back." The Doctor nodded. Aggie turned back to her body. She reached towards it, only to stop at the last minute. She'd thought of something. Aggie looked at the Doctor. "Will I see you again?"

The Doctor blinked. Apparently he hadn't thought of that. He gave a slow nod. "I promise." He said.

"Yeah. I've still got to hear what happened to you." Caelix called, nodding at Aggie's codded hand that was now at her shoulder. When she looked at it though, no more coding appeared.

Satisfied, Aggie stepped back into her body and her eyes, her real eyes, fluttered open.


End file.
